forzafandomcom-20200223-history
McLaren P1
The 2013 McLaren P1 is a hybrid hypercar manufactured by McLaren Automotive and the successor to the McLaren F1. Making its video game debut in Forza Motorsport 5 as the star of that game, the McLaren P1 has since appeared in all subsequent titles. The McLaren P1 uses a specialized version of the McLaren MP4-12C's 3.8L (3,799 cc) twin-turbocharged V8 engine, with the new codename as M838TQ and the power output at and torque output at . A new technology in supercars, however, is the addition of an electric motor for additional performance. In this case, the P1's V8 engine is paired with an in-house-developed electric motor that produces and of torque, giving out a total power output of and a torque output of . When the electric motor runs out of battery, the V8 engine activates and the battery self-recharges. The McLaren P1 uses a seven-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission just like the one in the 12C, but improved. The car can do 0-60 mph in 2.7 seconds, 0-124 mph in 6.8 seconds, and 0-186 mph in 16.5 seconds, a "full 15 seconds faster than the McLaren F1". Description : "Never before has Formula One technology been so integrated into the design and performance of a road car. The McLaren P1 touts KERS and DRS, both enabled by buttons on the steering wheel. Practical application of KERS gives the P1 176 additional horsepower that can be tapped to boost speed, increase overall output, or solely power the car up to 12 miles before needing to charge. This isn’t a car anyone is going to hyper-mile for a little savings at the pump, but it is a hybrid nonetheless. Coupled with 3.8-litre, twin-turbocharged, V-8, horsepower numbers exceed 900 with torque above 660 lb. ft. A seven-speed, dual-clutch transmission carries the P1 up to a stratospheric, electronically-limited, top speed of 217 mph. To bring the P1 back down to Earth, carbon-fiber braking by Akebono is precise. When given a chance to drive the P1 Sergio Perez said “when I first touch the brake it really feels like stopping a Formula One.” So your McLaren P1 should feel right at home the grand prix tracks of Forza Motorsport 6." - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Motorsport 5http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fm5/cars/mclaren, Forza Horizon 2http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fh2/cars/mclaren, and Forza Motorsport 6http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fm6/cars/mclaren Acquisition * Forza Motorsport 5 - 780,000 CR * Forza Horizon 2 - 780,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 6 - 780,000 CR * Forza Motorsport 6: Apex - 780,000 CR * Forza Horizon 3 - 1,500,000 CR The McLaren P1 can alternatively be won as a Forza Rewards Tier 8 reward. In Forza Motorsport 5, the McLaren P1 Limited Collector's Edition is a special-tuned P1 with a special livery. It could only be obtained via the ''Limited Edition'' Car Pack, available with the purchase of Forza Motorsport 5 Limited Edition. In Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Motorsport 6, a special version of the McLaren P1, the McLaren Team Forza P1, is only available via the ''Ten Year Anniversary'' Car Pack for both games. The Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack can only be obtained via a digital code shipped with a physical copy of the game or purchased on the Xbox Store. Statistics Performance Index }} Benchmark }} Conversions * Drivetrain - AWD Driving Characteristics The McLaren P1 is among one of the fastest cars in the series, capable of a sub-3 second 0-60 time (2.9 seconds), astounding handling through corners (1.4 Gs on average in the Forza Motorsport games and 1.27 Gs on average in the Forza Horizon games), superb braking, and an amazing top speed of at least 245 mph (394 km/h), all thanks to its hybrid powerplant. The car is a mid-engine, rear-wheel-drive car with a lot of torque, allowing smooth cornering, helped even further by the hybrid system. The P1's rear wing folds up when braking, redirecting air resistance upwards and shortening braking distances to less than 265 ft (81 m) to a stop from 100 mph (161 km/h). The P1 mainly rivals the Pagani Huayra BC, Ferrari LaFerrari, Porsche 918 Spyder, and Lamborghini Veneno. In Forza Motorsport 5, the McLaren P1 is the fourth fastest non-pre-tuned car in terms of top speed ranking, hitting 245 mph (394 km/h). The P1 is an effective choice for hypercar races due to its excellent all-round stats. In Forza Horizon 2, the P1's top speed was increased to 250 mph (402 km/h). This top speed was carried over to Forza Motorsport 6. When compared to the LaFerrari, the P1 only has better acceleration to 200 mph (322 km/h) and beyond, a higher top speed (250 vs 220), and better braking. Despite the LaFerrari having better acceleration to 124-180 mph (200-290 km/h) and better handling, the LaFerrari manages to log lap times either equal to or slower than the P1 especially due to the latter's better braking and top speed. Both cars, however, have extremely similar 0-60 mph (2.900 seconds) and 0-100 mph (5.200 seconds) stats. In Forza Horizon 3, both cars now can hit an increased top speed of 255 mph (410 km/h), but the P1 reaches that speed in a much shorter amount of time. The P1 currently stands as the fastest road-legal McLaren car in the series. The P1 is suitable for use on any track, especially ones with long straights where top speed is a must. Gallery FM5 Boxart.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5's cover art FM5 McLaren P1.png|''Forza Motorsport 5 FM5Navbox McLaren P1LCE.png|''Forza Motorsport 5'' (Limited Collector's Edition) FH2 McLaren P1.png|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH2 McLaren TeamForzaP1.png|''Forza Horizon 2'' (Team Forza) FM6 McLaren P1.png|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM6 McLaren TeamForzaP1.png|''Forza Motorsport 6'' (Team Forza) FH3 McLaren P1.png|''Forza Horizon 3'' Forza Motorsport 5 - Meet The McLaren P1|''Meet The McLaren P1'' trailer Trivia * "P1" stands for "Position 1". * The McLaren P1 is featured as the star of Forza Motorsport 5 and appears as the cover car of that game. * In Forza Horizon 3, the P1's exterior door inserts are no longer paintable. * The P1's mirrors are painted permantly in carbon fiber black and cannot be recolored. * The McLaren P1's active rear wing works differently in the games. It always stays up, even when the car is standing still. The wing does tilt to a 0° angle at 140 mph (225 km/h), though. ** However, in ForzaVista, the wing can be brought down and up. ** When entering a Festival Hub in Forza Horizon 3, the wing automatically retracts. * In the games, the P1's torque output is displayed as . References Category:V8 Category:Hybrid Cars Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 5) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 2) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6: Apex) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Hypercars Category:Cover Cars